Inflammation of the ocular and adnexal tissues can occur by a variety of mechanisms and is associated, either primarily or secondarily, with a large number of disease conditions. Current treatments for inflammation of these tissues involve the systemic administration of antibiotics, steroids, and immune-system inhibitors. The difficulty of using these systemic drugs becomes apparent through damaging long-term side effects in the case of steroids, long-term drug resistance in the case of antibiotics, or insufficient long-term persistence at the target site in the case of signaling inhibitors. Moreover, the systemic inhibition of signaling within the immune system can have deleterious outcomes for individuals already afflicted with disease, whose susceptibility to additional complications is increased as a result of the systemic use of these treatments.